


Breakfast for One, Kingdom for Two

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is ten years older, M/M, Married IgNoct, Noctis being a good husband, Noctis cooks Ignis breakfast, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: In the post-apocalyptic world, Noctis tries to indulge Ignis in the smallest pleasures only he could provide.





	Breakfast for One, Kingdom for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was born for the "Noctis makes Ignis breakfast" Prompt from IgNoct Week 2017 that I never finished and then it ended up submitted as "Free" Prompt for IgNoct Week 2018. I forgot to post this on AO3.
> 
> This story's overview is there's no Crystal slumber, Noctis, Lunafreya, and Nyx are alive during the ten years, everyone has banded together to form a bastion against the daemons under the banner of the one True King. Everyone's working together to find a solution to bringing the Light back that doesn't require martyrdom.

“Do you need rest, Your Highness?” Gentiana’s airy and detached inquiry roused a reaction from the weary monarch.   
  
“No, I…” Ignis sat up a little straighter, rolling his shoulders back. “I was merely resting my eyes.” He rubbed his neck, loosening stiff muscles.   
  
“Yeah, it’s called sleeping.” Noctis interjected as he entered the infirmary, causing the Messenger and the Prince Consort to turn their heads.

Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the patient lying on the cot. A young girl no older than eight, comatose and sickly complexion riddled with black veins, one of the visible symptoms of the Starscourge. Victims typically suffer from night terrors. The plague didn’t discriminate between the young, old, strong, and weak—knowing that the littlest of ones always suffer in war made his stomach churn. “Been at this since I’ve been away?” Ignis nodded.   
  
Gentiana inclined her head, her eyes shut always with an air of clairvoyance about her. “O King of Kings, the void left by your absence was immeasurable.”  
  
“Hey Gentiana.” Uncertain if Messengers required sleep like mortals, Noctis figured it wouldn’t do any harm to include her in his inquiry. “When was the last time the two of you got any sleep?”  
  
“Your concern over this humble Messenger’s welfare is acknowledged, but needless. It is heartening to see such benevolence demonstrated by the Grand Prince Consort.” The Messenger sang praises, a faint smile alluding to a secret on her ruby lips. “Those around him are drawn to the fortitude he exudes. It is said with great confidence that the Savior chose a virtuous mate.”    
  
Noctis’ favorite bespectacled prince and right hand man pressed his fingertips to the girl’s wrist before folding the patient’s arm over her abdomen. Despite being blind, the Prince Consort honed his other senses and refused to allow his disability to impede him. Not even advanced medicine could recover his vision. When the Oracle herself said that Ignis’ eyesight couldn’t be rehabilitated even at the fragile capacity of her power, it just drove him to him to do what he could for his people and allies.   
  
“I think so, too.” Noctis’ effortless smile fell when he noticed the copious black coffee cans, empty or otherwise, littered a desk.   
  
Noctis knew Ignis had overworked himself again.   
  
“Don’t tell me you’ve been running on Ebony this whole time.” Noctis crossed his arms. “You’re gonna burn yourself out.”  
  
“Lady Lunafreya’s sudden departure was not without consequences. As of late, many have fallen to the plague, but I have been able to minimize and even lifted symptoms in a matter of days.”  
  
Luna found it difficult to leave Nihilsomno, one of Lucis’ hidden strongholds and headquarters of the last king’s army and surviving citizens, after a brief reunion with Noctis. After having the world believe that she had died in Altissia, Luna was forced to hide into seclusion so she would be wholly restored to assist the King of Light once more. Devotees were overjoyed with the return of uplifting prayers and those infected by the Starscourge found a second chance at life. But when she caught word that there were survivors at Tenebrae trapped and destitute, she was torn. The woman knew it was best for her to stay, but the Oracle must be a beacon of hope and alleviate suffering to those who need her. The Lady Oracle left with a volunteer army and Nyx Ulric, promising to return to Nihilsomno soon.  
  
There were more victims of the plague than there were healers. Given his adverse feelings towards Gentiana and her true identity, Ignis wasn’t one to turn away help. A cure without the Oracle’s powers wouldn’t be imaginable had Prompto not found Verstael’s old research notes though it took time and effort in isolating and treating patients. People wouldn’t have stood a chance without Gentiana and Ignis. But even so…  
  
Noctis laid a hand on the advisor’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Ignis, you need to take better care of yourself.“  
  
"Understand that my sleep is but a small sacrifice for the greater good, Noct. Best that we heal our own lest we encounter them as abhorrent monstrosities in the long run. We can then re-focus our efforts to other matters.”   
  
Ignis need not elucidate on what he meant by that. The prophecy of the Chosen King and Savior of the Star. Noctis was to purge the world of the Starscourge and restore balance to the world with the power of the Providence at the cost of his own life. For ten years, Noctis had obtained the royal arms of his forebears and been drawing power from the Crystal day by day in order to fulfill the demand. His retinue and closest followers, Ignis especially, rejected the notion of the heavy sacrifice. Ignis had stated himself that the King’s calling was only a set of guiding principles and there had to be an alternate method. Unfortunately, finding the solution was easier said than done, taking a backseat to the impending apocalypse and the unpredictable fate of mankind.   
  
There was no arguing with Ignis once his mind was decided. Not within good reason, at least.   
  
Noctis watched Ignis rise unsteadily to his feet and move to the next bed, he and Gentiana followed. “Is there anything I can do? Fetch water? Fluff pillows?”  
  
Ignis was appalled. “I couldn’t possibly—” He paused, his good eye widened. “Actually, there’s something you could do. It must be dawn by now.”  
  
“Just say the word and I’m on it,” the king replied without a beat.  
  
"Could you prepare me a meal?”  
  
“Except that.” Noctis inhaled sharply, lips trilling dramatically. By meal, Ignis must mean for himself. At least the expectations were low. “I’m not great with food, remember?”  
  
“It would be unwise. To be defeated by one’s culinary prowess or lack thereof would manifest great chagrin to us all.”  
  
“Thanks. Thanks a lot, Gentiana.” Noctis grumbled under his breath. Astrals weren’t known for their best sense of humor, but this poor mimicry must have been a consequence of being at Luna and Nyx’s side. “Not that I’d want to poison Ignis on purpose.”  
  
“I know that all too well.” Ignis interjected to the king’s admission, chuckling in his fist. “I haven’t forgotten the first time you cooked for me. Your onion volcano was disastrous.”  
  
“Hey, you liked the way I was flipping shrimp left and right in ways you couldn’t imagine. I was on a roll. Until I burned my hand.”  
  
“Burned the food at that, but your form was… unique.”  
  
“I was distracted. You’re not easy to please.”  
  
“Noct, I’m famished.” Ignis sighed tiredly, removing his visor before pinching the bridge of his scarred nose. “So famished that it doesn’t matter how badly you cook. Though I hope it’s not too much to ask that you keep the charred portions to a minimum.”  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“Oh.” Disappointed by the reluctance in the king’s tone, Ignis couldn’t mask the resignation in his expression.   
  
“All right, all right, all right. Just stop with the face.” Noctis could never resist Ignis when he did that and fortunately for him, the strategist rarely used that tactic. “You’re really got your heart set on this, huh?”  
  
Ignis nodded, grinning brightly. Noctis’ hands were tied, anything for his husband’s happiness. “I’m pleased that you’re so willing to grant my little request.”  
  
“All right, what do you want? Do I need to grab a pen and pad for this?”  
  
“Something crispy and light. Toast with jam, perhaps? Or if you’re feeling ambitious, an omelette. Either one should pose little difficulty to you.”  
  
“Okay, got it,” Noctis quickly pressed his lips against Ignis’ temple. “Be back soon.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting right here, my love.”  
  
Noctis made his way to the kitchen and visited the pantry and storage for the key ingredients. Fresh eggs haven’t been in stock for some time so the rations stored in the fortress were abundant with boxes of egg powder. It wasn’t as tasty as the real deal, but it staved off hunger effectively. Food, supplies, ancient technologies, a collection of tomes surrounding the Lucis Caelum magic, and other secrets were found here, resources provided from beyond the grave.   
  
“Thanks, Dad,” the king murmured to himself as he collected the ingredients in his arms and closed the door shut.   
  
At his age, Regis commanded an army and amassed a barrier over an entire city. Noctis had brought refuge to survivors and recently enlisted the help of mercenaries to fight for him, unifying parties with royal and independent factions with survival as the main goal. There was still a long way to go until Noctis proved himself the king everyone expected and not just the over-glorified version promised in the legends.   
  
While the King of Light pensively calculated the victories as well as losses accounted for in the war and his people’s sentiments toward him, he soon found that he wasn’t alone.   
  
Iris, daemon slayer and first-ever appointed Shieldmaiden in Lucis, was present and drinking root beer.   
  
“Hey there, Noct,” she tipped her bottle to him in an informal salute.   
  
Noctis blinked before setting the ingredients on the counter. “How long have you been standing there?”   
  
“Hmm…” Iris rested her cheek on her palm. “Long enough for you not to notice for a good couple of minutes. What are you up to so early in the morning?”  
  
“Making Ignis breakfast. He wants an omelette and toast…”  
  
“That’s sweet of you.” Iris extended a finger to the bread box to Noctis’ right. “Need any help?”  
  
“No,” Noctis said immediately as he popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. “I, uh, I got this,” he gently added.   
  
“Oh… All right, have it your way.”   
  
This was a daunting task posed before the King of Light. Iris trying not to make it obvious that she wasn’t looking over his shoulder when she thought he didn’t notice didn’t help matters. It had been years since Noctis cooked, Nihilsomno was staffed with professionals and there were a few occasions that Noctis was present with Ignis, given that all he did was slice and moved ingredients from point A to point B at his husband’s instruction. Noctis only had the experience as a part-time chef in his youth, but that was putting it mildly, he mostly waited on tables.  
  
“I shouldn’t let this get to me. I’ve come too far to stop now. I can handle breakfast.”  
  
Noctis’ superb chopping and dicing skills were put to the test. Cooking may not be his forte, but he sure knew his way around the blade. At least Ignis wasn’t monitoring his progress or that would’ve dialed the pressure up a bit. As famished as the prince claimed, it was doubtful that he would refrain from being critical of the food.   
  
“Can it be saved?” Noctis asked Iris, grimacing at the horrendous results of the first attempt.  
  
“How did you manage to overcook _and_ under-cook this?” Mortified, Iris set down her second root beer she had been nursing to poke at the omelette with a fork. “It’s runny in the middle and incinerated on the sides. You can’t give this to Ignis.”  
  
“Geez, Iris, give me a little more credit than that. I wouldn’t eat this. At least the toast turned out okay…”  
  
"Oh, I’m just teasing. It’s cute that you’ve taken your spousal duties just as seriously as your kingly ones. Let me give you a hand this time.”    
  
“This… actually looks edible.” Noctis sighed in relief as he added the finishing touches of the omelette with a little ketchup.   
  
Iris rolled her eyes playfully as if the king was staring the obvious. “Let me know what Ignis thinks.”  
  
“Will do.”  
  
Ignis rose from his seat, expression yearning when Noctis returned. “Ah, I smell something heavenly.”   
  
“Your breakfast,” Noctis set the tray down. “It only took two tries. I had this in the bag.”  
  
“I smell toast… and eggs? I’m intrigued.”  
  
“Omelette just like you asked. Got you some juice since you’ve been drinking nothing but Ebony all the time.”  
  
“You spoil me.”  
  
“Afraid I don’t do it enough. Wait, you’re not going to eat here, are you?”  
  
“Is there a reason I shouldn’t? There’s still plenty of work to do here and I can eat quickly.”  
  
“Gentiana, think you can cover for him for a bit?”  
  
Gentiana nodded.   
  
“She says it’s okay. Come on, let’s go to our spot so you can unwind.”  
  
“Our spot. You mean…?”  
  
“Yup, the abandoned enclave.” The designation had a caved-in roof and a humongous tree had long stretched its branches far and wide. The royal couple found time to sit under its canopy. For some reason, flowers had no problem growing there though they were a new species that had no trouble flourishing in darkness. They still haven’t figured out what to name them and Ignis was fascinated by the glow radiating off its petals. Had the world not been void of light and ash didn’t rain from the heavens, it would’ve made a phenomenal stargazing spot.   
  
“I suppose I can’t eat this all by myself…”  
  
Noctis took the tray. “You underestimate your appetite and my cooking.” Though he may nibble on some toast if Ignis insisted. And he wouldn’t dare oppose food on the end of the fork, that is, if Ignis was offering to feed him.   
  
“You haven’t given me food poisoning yet so you may be right.” Ignis rose to his feet with an elated sigh. “Shall we?”  
  
“After you, Your Highness.” Noctis took a step to the side.   
  
Instead of walking past him as Noctis anticipated, Ignis reached out and hooked a hand over the king’s arm, just a little above his elbow.   
  
“After us, you mean to say.” Ignis turned his atrophied gaze to his beloved and smiled.   
  
Noctis blinked at the bold statement. They were inseparable. Duty took high precedence above all else, but they were one, and they wielded the same sword. Marriage ebbed and flowed and while they had their faults, they would always have each other’s backs through it all. Ignis stood at Noctis’ side to see that dawn would return one day, Noctis vowed to never leave him.  
  
“Right.” Noctis chuckled, playfully shoving his weight against Ignis. These days the prince didn’t shy away or hold his tongue. Not that Noctis minded or most of the ways Ignis did use said tongue.   
  
Together, His Majesty and His Highness enjoyed a brief reprieve, reminded that every once in awhile they mustn’t forget the subtle nuances of their relationship, no gesture was ever too small because the little things were what attracted them to each other since the beginning.


End file.
